


Who said that i wanted to be a superhero?

by imdeanschild



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cross Over, F/M, Fights, First Dates, Hospitals, Metahumans, S.T.A.R. Labs, Sass, Superheroes, clumsy, feels insecure, past friends, trouble past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdeanschild/pseuds/imdeanschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am Emma Knock and I was at the beach with my friends, when it happened. I always wondered how it would be to have powers, now i get to figure that out. But i don't know if it's for the better or for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, i'm from Norway and love to write fan fiction. i hope you like this the Flash fan fic. I have a Flash fan fic at wattpad, this is an improved version of the one on wattpad. it's called Elementrix and my user name is Fictionkath go and vote and read it.  
> If you see some grammar errors, would you Please say it in a nice way! But leave some kudos and comments on this one too.

Emma P.O.V

All three of us sit on the sand with some blankets. The two love birds share on blanket while I sit alone and feel like an ice sculpture.  
''I'm so sorry if you feel left out, I didn't think.'' I stand up and brush of some sand from my butt, and answers ''It's okay, don't worry. I'm just gonna go and feel the water on my feet, yeah?'' Alex smiles and silently says a yeah back. Jackson waves his arm towards the sea. I give his shoulder a push, and he fell down. He's lying there like a human stick. He hums and sit back up by that time I reached the sea. I stand there with my pants rolled up to my knees, the water are up below my knees. The water is cold but not so cold that i freeze, but good cold.

I look back at my best friends that are kissing every single time I look at 'em. How can they breath?! If they start having sex, then I'll smack 'em. I turn back around and stare at my reflection. The fire gives off a yellow color in the water. It's fantastic. I can hear Alex lough. I can't believe it, more than a year ago she called him a dirtbag. Then I became friends with him and slowly she became fond of him. I want a boyfriend too. Why don't guys like me, I'm no ugly betty. Right? Oh what the heck, I like me self and that's all that matter. Suddenly I feel hands on my back that pushes me, the next that happens is me underwater. I sit back up on my but and wipes the water of my face. When I open my eyes I see Jackson laughing his lungs out. I stand back up and start to run over to Jackson, and to my help he doesn't realize me before it's to late. My arm goes around him waist and my head is under him arm. I don't stop running so I menage to get him underwater. He jumps up like something bit his butt.  
''Oh oh. Your going down'' I laugh, when I finally stop laughing I point at Alex and say ''Or...'' he gets where I'm going. I run up to land and grabs her arm.  
''Wanna give your boyfriend a swim?'' she bites her lower lip a few seconds before she answers ''Hell yeah''. We go back in the water side by side. We both try to give him push but he turns around in time and grabs Alex in wedding style and throws her out in the water. She screams on her way, I stand and laugh. When she turns back up. She smiles and jumps up on Jackson' back. I then give them both a push, but in the fall Jackson managed to grab my wrists and drag me with 'em in the fall. Luckily I have bikini underneath my cloths. Well we all have to bad that I am the only one with the normal cloths on. Alex was so smart to take them off.  
We haven had this much fun in a life time. Well it feels like a life time.

When we have calmed down from the fun and we are just sitting in the water and looking out over the sea. Alex suddenly stands up and says ''We should go back up to the fire and get warm'' Jackson stood up and took Alex' hand  
''yeah, we should get warm.'' I still sit on my butt in the sand under the water. ''I just wanna sit here and look at the horizon.'' she sighted and walked off with Jackson. I heard he say in the back ''Did you hear about the thing on S.T.A.R. Labs? What are they doing by the way?'' she answers quite quickly  
''Yeah, they are going to turn the particle accelerator on night. It's going to give power to all of Central City with clean energy.'' When he doesn't quite understand what happened he answerer  
''That's cool. Energy, yey'' I can't help but to smile. When start to get chills I rise up and turn around towards the beach. Before I walk over there I decide to twist my shirt so it isn't filled with water and are super heavy. While I twisted my shirt the sky went yellow. From where I stand I can see the top off the lab. The yellow light source comes from the building. It looks like a huge yellow gas mushroom, a gas ring gets spread all over town. It also comes closer to me. 

When the yellow gas is about 10 meters away from me, the water starts to rise. Not much but what the fu*k, the water is moving upwards. It reach me to the shoulders before the yellow gas thing hits. It feels like a small wind, I then see the sky starts to darken and shows small lightnings. After a second a lightning hits me. I feel warm all over my body, from toes to the top of my head. My vision slowly goes black. The last I see is Jackson and Alex running out in the water. They look so worried. I almost didn't feel the water when I fell down.


	2. traveling is the worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if i got him right, but bare with me please ^^

Peter p.o.v.  
''Sir?''   
''Hum?'' I say back to the man behind the counter.   
''Return or one way?'' The man says for probably the third time. I shake my head to concentrate about the present and not the past. To be honest I hate the past, every single thing. Maybe no aunt May. But every thing else.   
''One way.'' the man smiles and hold out his hand to have my passport. He then asks ''Why do a fine young man like you wanna go to Oregon?'' while looking at my passport. I hate answering those kind of questions. He looks at his computer, like everyone does. I place my arms on the counter and lay them in cross. I then take a step back and answer ''Would you believe me if I said that it's to get away from my past?'' The corner of his mouth turns up. ''We all have something or someone from the past that we want to forget. You just need to figure out how to.'' I rise an eyebrow, and answer what I'm thinking ''Never though that I'd hear that on an air port.'' He laughs and gives me the ticket and passport. I lay down the passport and holds the ticket in both hands. I then get a tap on the shoulder. I turn around to see a chest. I move my head up, and finally get to see a face. Not that it was the most beautiful face I've ever seen, it was actually a little scary. ''Are you two done soon?, 'cause there are others that needs tickets to plains that are soon leaving.'' I blink my eyes several times then I swallow what feels like biggest thing ever. I step to the side to let him go ahead. I pick up my backpack and throws it over my my left shoulder turns around on my heals and looks down at the ground. ''Oh. Kid you forgot your passport?'' I hear the man shout after me. I turn around and jogs back. I pick up the passport, I smile and say ''Thanks.'' He smiles one last time and says ''Your welcome Peter'' My jaw drops and I lean over the counter ''How do you know my name?'' He point on the passport in my hands ''You do know that you name stands in there, right?'' I feel so stupid. ''Yeah, I know. I better get going.'' He then turns back to the people in the line. 

After I have walked a few meters I see a big tablet. I look for my flight and I do find it quit easy. And with my luck, of course they are already boarding the plain. I start to run in the direction of my gate, in hope that I still make it. I arrive in last minute. There are like four people left boarding, I don't stop to run before I stand right behind the last one in the line. I look down at my hands to make sure that I'm still holding my ticket and passport, which I am. I almost wanna give my self a high five for not losing any of em. When it's finally my turn I smile and give them my passport and ticket. ''Have good fight sir.'' I smile back without showing any teeth. I don't know why but I can't smile fully to a girl anymore.   
While I walk down the hall to get inside the plain, I come in harm of thinking about what I'm leaving. I'm leaving aunt May alone in Manhattan. Alone! But I'm sure she'll be just okay. Come on, it's aunt May we're talking about. Yeah, she'll be just fine. I reach the door before I can think more about it. I bend down my head a little and get greeted by two stewardesses. I smile back, with no teeth showing. Again. 

Walking down the plain I switch from looking at my ticket and looking at the markings. I don't notice a single human being. When I finally get to my seat I see that a girl around my age are sitting in my seat. She's blond as well! The image of me holding Gwen flashes in front of me. I fight to hold back the tears. I probably looked down at my ticket five times, to make sure that it was right or wrong. I was hoping that I just looked wrong so I didn't need to speak with her. Then again with my luck, she is indeed sitting in my seat. Opened my mouth two times before a single word came out. I finally manage to tap her on the shoulder. I first see Gwen's face, I then shake my head to see normal again. She got gray eyes. They're kinda nice. ''Yeah'' she says that makes me loos all words. I just stand there like a idiot. I close my mouth and swallows. I try one more time and I succeeded. ''Sorry but I think your in my seat.'' She looks confused so I showed her my ticket and pointed at the seat number. ''You see'' She bends down to take up her stuff while talking. ''I'm so sorry. I Really didn't know. I don't know what to say. I feel so stupid.'' She moves over to the middle seat. And places her stuff under the fronts seat. I slowly sits down when she finally stopped to talk about how sorry she was. I place my back pack under the seat in front of me softly. ''Do you have something made of glass in there or something?'' I hear she say. I quickly look at her with wide eyes, she kinda took me of guard. ''O oh I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay.'' She places her hand on my back I look at her hand she silently takes it back with out a smile. My suit is in that back pack, it's the best/worse thing in my life right now. I keep it close.   
I didn't notice the third person before she bent down to pick something out of her bag. An old lady. I still haven't raised back up since the girl took me of guard. The old woman is now back up with a crossword puzzle in her hand. She point at me with a pen ''What's your name dear?'' I raise back up and start to stutter my name ''Pe...P...Peter'' she nods and points at the girl. ''Well my name is Marie. Now I can't wait to hear yours mam'' I sink down in my chair, my elbow on the arm rest and holds my head up with three fingers. I mutter to my self ''This is going to be a long fight.'' I swear to god, only half a second after Carly takes her hand on my shoulder. ''Do you know that the particle accelerator in S.T.A.R labs is going on tomorrow. It's gonna give green energy to whole of Central City.'' I give a quick nod. She then asks if that's were I'm going, I nod one more time. ''Well I'm going to see my grandparents. They are probably around your age'' She says and turns around to the old one. Can we get this flight going soon!? I really hope I said that inside my mind and not out loud. I believe I didn't say it out loud 'cause they are all the same. I bend down and pick up my back pack. In the front pocket I got my headphones, and my book. I place them in the pocket of the seat in front of me. I sip the back pack shut and place it on the floor again. Then I hear a bling and the seatbelt sign went on. So we are ready to get up in the air.   
I am torn, some part of me can't wait to get to Central City while the other part of me don't want to leave aunt May and Manhattan. After all it's where I grew up. No. I need to get out of that town, that life. I soon forget about all of that when I suddenly notice that we are speeding up, I get pushed back in my seat. One thought hits me, I forgot gum. Now I'm definitely getting dots in my ears. I get a tap on my shoulder and see Marie chewing gum. She gives her hand a few looks before I look down at her hand. She's holding a pack of gum. I softly take one with a quick smile, that didn't mean a thing. I start chewing once the wheels lifts from the ground. She sits back and looks forward. I place my hands on the armrests and squeezes them so hard that the start of my fingers turn white. I got a little shaken when I felt something on my arm. Still chewing like fuck, I look over at my arm, I get to see a different arm. Maria is laughing. She leans over at me when she's done laughing. ''You look like that scared squirrel.'' Then some more laughing. Then she add ''It's okay, nothing to worry about.'' 

When the seatbelt sign finally went off, I jumped up from my seat to move around and to get away from chatty Marie. But of course she grips my arm and looks worried at me. ''Where are you going?'' Somebody doesn't like that people is leaving. Since we are long back at the plane I point at the toilet in the back. ''I just gotta go. You know, pee.'' She looks relived and takes back her arm. ''Oh. Okay.'' She then adds ''I won't go trough your back pack promise.'' She lifts her hands up like she got caught by the police. I don't even hesitate of a second. I bend down quickly and rips the backpack to me. I place the backpack on my chest and lays both arms around it on the front. I don't even look at her before I walk to the toilets in the back. Luckily the toilets were not occupied. A man longer down stand up and heads for the toilet. I see that it's only one of the toilets that are available, and his is planing on taking it. My legs move faster, when I retch him it's about five rows left til the toilets. I need to get there first. I throw the backpack on my shoulders and starts to focus. I jump up at the armrests beside me. I grip his shoulders and pushes myself forward. My leg in a straight line over the heads of the other people. My chest flies over the mans head. He gets so shocked over seeing a teenage guy fly over his head that he stops to walk. Me on the other hand, when I'm done flying I grip the closest armrests and just look at the shocked man up side down. I then take a back flip and stands up. I'm standing right beside the toilet. I look at the man and points back and fort between him and the door. I then make a oooooooh face at him and opens the door. He start to walk towards the door. I stop him with an arm raised at him. ''I'm sorry but didn't you see what I did? 'cause I did all of that to get to the toilet first you see. So I think that since I made so much effort in getting here first, I should go first. Don't you agree?'' He looks even more confused now. Since he didn't say anything or moved a muscle. I took it as it was just fine. I opened the door and span around til I was inside the small bathroom. ''Thank you'' I said and slammed the door shut.  
I sat down on the toilet and placed my head in my hands. Did I just pull of a spiderman show?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, leave a comment and kudos. i will be happy if you do :)   
>  untill next chapter


End file.
